Recently, development of an advanced driving support system (ADAS) and automated driving related technology in an automobile has been rapidly advanced. Adaptive cruise control, a lane keep assist system, emergency automatic braking, and the like have been put into practical use as functions to automate part of driving operations.
Regarding a lateral motion, for example, PTL 1 is cited as a related prior art.
PTL 1 discloses a method in which a vehicle is caused to perform curve traveling while offering a comfortable ride by performing a steering operation to tilt a vehicle body in accordance with curvature from a steering start point to a curve start point. However, PTL 1 does not mention a case where the vehicle travels along a curve with acceleration/deceleration.
Meanwhile, as a control technique associating acceleration/deceleration with a lateral motion, PTL 2 proposes a method of controlling acceleration/deceleration based on lateral jerk generated by steering.